<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Glad You’re Here... With Me by Alexandrite_Dragoness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737251">To Be Glad You’re Here... With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Dragoness/pseuds/Alexandrite_Dragoness'>Alexandrite_Dragoness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward First Time, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I have no shame, Kinda, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, One-Shot, Oops forgot about Morgana, PWP, Smut, The PT Gang are minorly shown, let ryuji say fuck, no beta we die like akechi, rarepair week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Dragoness/pseuds/Alexandrite_Dragoness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Palace collapsed, Makoto thought she lost him for good. Everything ached and hurt until he showed up out of the blue! Now she could think of multiple reasons to give Ryuji a piece of her mind, but none of it would do. Instead, she gave him a moment that will last a lifetime.</p><p>Day 4 of RarePair Week 2020: Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Glad You’re Here... With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t long till the confirmation came about to the team: Just after completing Okumura’s palace to be exact. It was kept secret too, that Ryuji and Makoto were official! As the leader went about his daily activities meeting up with Yusuke and Ann, Ryuji was left bored and alone during his free days. He had to find something to do to occupy the passing time. He then figured that, if Ren were to hang out within the other team members, why can’t he? Obviously it’d be best if they want to get to know one another, as they only seem to talk about the phantom thief business on every meet. The final idea didn’t hit until he ran into a familiar brunette on the way to school. The girl who he happened to have a crush on when she first joined the team. It went from occasional hangouts to dates, as they bonded closer together and made their new Showtime attack even stronger. When they decided to try out their relationship, Makoto wanted to keep their status confidential, just to avoid bringing any sort of attention to themselves. And yet here they are, making out in the metaverse only to be caught by their own leader during his personal mission with Futaba. It came to everyone’s surprise, including Sojiro who happened to eavesdrop on the conversation to hear the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However there wasn’t much to discuss since, as they had to shift focus on the next issue at hand, along with another palace to tackle. No one other than Makoto’s elder sister, Sae. Throughout the journey Ryuji was there for her when she needed him most, who was in need of comfort when confronting her palace and the shadow herself. Only Akechi at the time had no idea the two were in a relationship, but even if he were to take notice he wouldn’t even care. He had a goal to reach, while the team was one step ahead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their plan worked out flawlessly as they had hoped, the couple only had a moment to spare before the team agreed on to go to one more palace: Shido’s! Out of the times turning into mice and crawling into small spaces in a huge ship, the romantic duo’s biggest highlight would’ve been the date set up for the letter of recommendation. Of course it wasn’t a real date, but they can certainly pretend it is when ordering from a menu and talking to the cognitive being in charge of the so-called restaurant. When finally defeating Shido himself, the palace was already on the verge of collapse. With confusion and hesitation, the team made their way outside only to remember the rest of the area is surrounded by a body of water. Skull, with a quick thought, mentioned to the team what he was about to do. Before his girlfriend got a chance to protest, he was already getting ready to sprint, positioning his legs on the floor. She knew that at that point, he made up his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful…” Was all Queen could say, just before Skull sprinted to action. He ran like life depended on him, and damn it if it wasn’t true. He made his way to the other side of the ship, jumped and grabbed onto the lever, and used his body weight to pull it down to drop the smaller boat onto the cognitive ocean. The rest of the gang got on, making their way towards Skull’s direction to get him. As the faux blonde put up a thumbs up with a smile, Queen couldn’t help but smile back, eager to reunite with him after that risky move for a rescue. But as though that thought was made too soon, an explosion came about, blinding the team from their sight of their friend. At that point, they escaped the palace safely, with no Ryuji in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others panicked, not seeing the blonde boy around. The legislator’s pin was the main treasure out of all the trouble. Such an item that wasn’t worth a friend’s life over. As the brunette thought she had lost her one and only, she began to sob, as Futaba and Ann cried along. Makoto didn’t want to think of the worst, that she is now alone, as if widowed. It wasn’t long till a voice snapped her out of her longful sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maaaaaaannn, that was close...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else looked up and about, hearing that familiar voice as well. And just as she lost hope, Ryuji came into sight, mumbling something as if complaining. “For real though, why do Palaces gotta explode so much? Can’t they disappear normally?” He then looked at the others, with a puzzled look. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto had to blink for a few moments. Not only to make sure she’s seeing him alive and well, but to see if everyone else sees him too. She swore she just squeaked for a moment there, a rush of relief came over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you…. die?” Haru blurted out, having such a surprised reaction as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Ryuji squealed, taken aback by the question. He scratched his head. “I got blasted out from the explosion… When I woke up, I was lyin’ in the grass… I mean, ain’t I alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the others, as Makoto couldn’t help but avert her gaze from him. Was he seriously not aware of how worried she was? All she could feel was annoyance at the moment, seeing the whole situation not as serious to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, were you cryin’? You know you don’t look cute when you do that.” Ryuji meant to say it in a humorous way, a way to lighten up the mood. Makoto then furrowed her eyebrows at him, a sharp gaze met his. He then realized, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he said something wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And it didn’t take much to figure that out as she grabbed a hold of his shirt with her fist, as if going to throw a punch right after. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only she was cold enough to do that to her own boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji pleaded, having one eye shut as if preparing for the worst. “Wait wait wait hold up, I was only jokin’! Though, not really…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your own damn fault!” Ann shouted, only standing right beside Makoto, referring to his earlier comment. “Have you realized how scared we were thinking you were gone!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were worried about you!” Haru said, this time more angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You troublemaker…” Futaba mumbled, taking a step closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok I’m sorry!” He managed to say, only inches away from his girlfriend’s potential (and perhaps the others’) wrath. “Yeah I did… almost died. But I’m here now… heh, can we uhmmm… move on from all this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took Makoto a moment to think about that. She kept a straight face, despite the brewing idea that occupied her thoughts. “Oh we’ll move on alright… once I’m done with you.” Her voice was low, yet almost threatful. From the tone and glare she showed, all Ryuji could do is gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the girls took a step back, noticing her reaction. “Yeah, teach him a lesson Makoto.” Ann gave a determined look to the student council president, eager to see her next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave you two be, otherwise I’m quite hungry from our recent battle. Why don’t we go get something to eat?” Haru mentioned, focusing on the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea!” Futaba answered cheerfully, not minding the couple. “I wouldn’t mind getting some sushi!” The rest of the group chuckled on her idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite ravenous myself. Just about anything sounds delightful.” Yusuke agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well okay then.” Ren fixed his glasses before moving onward in his own agreement. He then turns to the couple before mentioning to them with a firm nod, “Take care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now with the others gone and out of sight, silence grew between the two. Makoto finally obliged to let go of his shirt, but she still had that sour gaze in her eyes. Ryuji, getting a good idea of her attitude, made another gulp before saying much else, “Hey look, I-I didn’t mean to worry you guys like that, I— hey!” He felt his arm being pulled by the strength of her own, which her hand is gripping onto his wrist with such force. “Where are we-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer. Instead she kept marching forward, dragging the confused boy behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit is she that pissed??</span>
  </em>
  <span> In all honesty he has no idea, he never came in this situation with her before. He can only fear for the worst what she’d do to him once she has the chance. Probably beat him up in the dark alleyway and ditch him there for all he knows. Despite the protest he would claim, he kept silent, letting her take the lead to wherever she takes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until they reached their unforeseen destination: Her house. The boyfriend grew an unsure expression, feeling familiar with his location. During one of their dates he came over here for the first time. It was awkward to him at first, but with her sister always working they had the place to themselves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But why here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before he went on to ask, lips suddenly clashed with his. She pressed him against the building, her hands cupped his face as she took every sort of his mouth with hers. Definitely more confused than ever, his eyes shot wide, trying to take in everything that’s going on. He wasn’t, however, going to argue over a make out session. He made his stance, taking whatever she’d throw at him until they both ran out of breath. She pulled away, almost annoyed they couldn’t keep this up any longer than she had hoped. Yet again, it was a surprise kiss attack. The boyfriend made a huff, wiping any sort of saliva that was smeared across his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit….” Was all the boy managed to say, as he caught his breath. “Seriously though, are you, like, pissed at me or….?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Her face softened, not having the sort of anger anymore to say so. Only pain. “Look, what you did back there… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared us. You scared me, and… I thought I lost you! I can’t even bring myself, to think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey!” He shushed, placing his hands on her shoulder in comfort, finding her eyes with his. “It’s okay! I’m here now, and that’s what matters. Yeah…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, managing a half smile. She swore she felt herself tearing up again. She doesn’t want to lose him again. Hell, not ever! And as if her thoughts translated to her action, she wrapped her arms around him, threatening to never let go. He gladfully hugged back, finally feeling relieved from her attitude earlier. Her hug was tight, but in the end it was worth it. “Please tell me you’ll never pull something like that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only respond in an awkward chuckle, caressing her hair with his free hand. He forgot how soft her hair was. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep, ya know. But.... I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She figured as much. He is the type of guy who would spring into action without a second thought. Someone who would never leave someone behind, even if it kills him. Something as such is what scares her. Just the possibility of losing him drived her crazy at times. But in the end, they’re all alive and well. And as Ryuji stated, that’s all that mattered. Just from that heroic act alone, the girlfriend thought she should return the favor, at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But uh…” The faux blonde broke the silence during their embrace, his curiosity never ceased to surprise her as much. “What are we doing here? Seems to be the last place I would imagine you’d drag me to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t give him much time to finish his sentence as she went for another kiss, this time rougher and more eager than before. She pressed herself onto him alongside the kiss, which turned Ryuji on a bit as he kissed back with just as much eagerness. His hands roamed over her waist, getting a good grip on her as she cupped his face with hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a good few moments, she broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes, flushed faces only inches away before gesturing the door. “Let me get us inside first before anything…” She breathed out, despite starting the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me...” He smiled, barely managed to whisper by her ear that sent her a chill down her spine. She liked it. “Lead the way, my Queen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a simple roll of her eyes, she walked up to her door, getting the key out to unlock it. Ryuji stands close, she can feel his presence pressing close onto her which made her hands shake momentarily when searching for her key. There’s no lights inside, so she assumed that Sae's not home for the evening. Nothing out of the ordinary, she thought, as she finally managed to get the key out and unlock the door, leading Ryuji in first. He walked in, taking the look around the place as Makoto flipped the lights and closed the door behind them. They took their shoes off by the entrance. She made sure to lock the door too, before locking lips with the boy again, and this time, she’s not stopping anytime soon. He moaned softly in response, always up for an intimate moment with her. Her arms wrap around him, her legs pressing onward to feel him closer. It may not be the first time they had a hot make out session this way, but who knows how far they’ll go this time. Makoto’s desperation for him really got her going, and he couldn’t help but feel how lucky he is to have someone like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, despite the generous gesture, it was his turn to break the kiss, making her whine in response. He made a chuckle, finding that cute. “I didn’t think you’d cling onto me so much. But, you sure this is, well, a good idea right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette had to blink in order to reel that in. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” He rubbed the back of his head, wondering how to word his reasoning. “I just want you to, you know, do this out of affection and all. Not just cuz I almost died and thought you’d lose me and all that stuff. Just…. no need to rush!” He cracked a grin, feeling more at ease now to explain this to her. He then stretched his arm out with a raised eyebrow, making that cheeky grin of his. “Take aaaalllll the time you want with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted softly, but smiled back. “You’re right. I’m sorry for… earlier.” She rubbed his chest gently, almost too embarrassed to mention it. “I didn’t mean to get up and hold you up like that. I wasn’t intending for any violence either, you know I wouldn’t hurt you that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…. thanks.” She didn’t need to apologize about that, he thought, but he appreciated her honesty for that. Well, half honesty. As she said she wouldn’t want to depict violence, there were times where she slugged him at the rib if he was getting off at the wrong foot. Not that he can blame her, in his opinion. He gave her a peck on the lips, noticing her being even warmer than before. “Hey, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love you too…” She nuzzled her nose to his, taking a kiss back while her fingers danced along on his toned chest. Her innocent tone is already taking a turn, giving Ryuji an interesting sort of surprise. “Don’t worry, I’ll take as much time as needed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a simple force of her palm, she gently pushed him onto the couch behind him as she stood there back straight. With a mischievous grin of her own, she slowly started unbuttoning her halter vest right in front of his eyes. One by one, the button slowly became undone. He stared at the way she worked it, wondering where she’s going with this turn up. But he wasn’t going to complain either, if it means for his girlfriend having her way with him. After undoing her last button, she effortlessly took the vest off, tossing it on the couch next to him. Her sudden show of confidence turned him on. He kept his eyes on her, as she slowly approached him by having herself hovering above him, legs now straddling his waist. He gulped, but this time in a good way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just say the word if you feel uncomfortable….” The girlfriend mentioned, her half lidded expression giving off a feel of sincerity before moving forward for an open mouth kiss. He gladly accepted it, his hand then moved her hair away from her face when he went to cup her face and then to the back of her head, keeping her close. They kept their eyes closed as the room around them was filled with their mouth smacking noises, which partially echoed. He used his other arm to hold himself up on the couch, as she cupped his face with one free hand, while the other caressed his chest underneath her. She always had an admiration for his athletic body, she knows he worked hard to be this fit during times at the track or gym. It’s the lagging posture now that is an issue, but that’s for another day. She continued her strife on their kiss, Ryuji now unconsciously winced to her lips as his leg was feeling tensed up. She stopped suddenly, realizing his unease. “Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately shook his head. “Nah, nah. Just a little strained is all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wondered if his position on the couch would cause the feeling all of the sudden, mainly from the stunt he pulled earlier to reach that lever. She looked into his eyes, stroking his bleached hair with her fingers. “Why don’t we take this to my room? That may be more comfortable for you.” Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t be the reason to take this session further, if he were to want to move forward with it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, sure…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly, glad he was in agreement. To her surprise he then picked her up and got off the couch, his one arm holding her ass while the other on her back. She yelped amusingly, but then instinctively wrapped her legs around him for a better grip. She never thought they’d march over in each other’s arms like this, but at the same time she found this a little… romantic, for someone who wouldn’t think as such. Worried that he would be straining his bad leg more that way, she gave him kisses as he made his way to her bedroom. Not giving much attention to their surroundings, he accidentally bumped her onto the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry…” He whispered, steadily walking around the corner to avoid any more casualties. She just groaned in response, but paid no mind to it, as he then caressed her head in comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before she knew it he already made it over and laid her on the bed, now being the one to hover over her. They then continued where they left off, back into their kissing session. He then trailed his kisses to her chin and then her neck, leaving a gentle suck on the more sensitive area. She responded with a gasp and a low moan, as if pleading him to keep going. Despite his vulgar nature, he loves pleasing his Queen, that itself is a fact. It started to feel warm in her room, and so he departed from her for a moment to take his jacket off, tossing it on the floor. She couldn’t help but feel flustered seeing him doing that, but she wasn’t in a mood to complain. He lowered himself back down, continuing trailing his kisses from her neck as he then nuzzled against her collarbone momentarily before trailing his kisses back up. Just to test the waters a bit, he snaked his hand under her shirt, earning a small moan from her. Figuring it as a good sign, his hand continued upward, his fingers traced the thin strap of her bra. Her skin just feels soft, but also unsurprisingly warm. She finds his touching too much of a tease, secretly begging more of him as she had her legs push him closer to him, up to the point where she’s basically rolling her hips. Ryuji let out a shaky breath, finding this intoxicating to even avoid doing the same by grinding up against her, earning more moans from the Priestess. Only having the skirt and leggings on seems to have it in her favor when she can already feel the bulge in his pants. This may not be the first time it happened, but they never went any farther than that. She swore she can feel him poking at her clothed entrance, which is making her womanhood already throbbing for more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> All Ryuji is doing is gritting his teeth in return, not sure how far she wanted to go. As much as he’d like to go any farther, he’ll only do so if she says so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Err…! B-Babe…” He breathed out in her ear, making her body twitch. He rarely calls her that, as she didn’t usually approve of it. However this time she wants him to call her whatever feels right to them. She closed her eyes momentarily before responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji….” She moaned out, holding him closer as much as possible. “P-Please…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he knew her exact thoughts, he took a hold of her leg with one hand and spread it before he grinded harder against her. He has no idea if it’s possible to even achieve a non-penetrative orgasm this way, but he wouldn’t mind trying if it means pleasing his Queen. Her bed slowly creaked under his grinding, but she doesn’t mind it as she can feel him hitting the right spot through their fabrics in the way. However her groans of dissatisfaction rose as she slowly got used to this feeling, now wanting as much of him as possible. She practically started begging in whimpers, as Ryuji grunted in return. His leg is giving up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit…!” The boy suddenly stopped and moved up, knowing this wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. He panted briefly before letting go of her leg. “This ain’t workin’.” His excitement is almost overwhelming for him. As much as he’d want to take her here and now, he wouldn’t do so without prior obligation from her. He wants to move at her pace, when she feels most comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now knowing they’re at the same page, she took a moment of thought during their awkward silence. The idea just made her face flushed. “As much as I’d like to proceed…. you wouldn’t happen to have…. you know…?” Not sure if he’d know exactly what she’s talking about, she continued. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Therefore, I wouldn’t mind… </span>
  <em>
    <span>going all the way</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you… being my first…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji blinked for a moment to take all that in, and nodded in understanding. In all honesty, he feels the same, and he’s glad to hear it from her. Upon that thought, he then reached for his back pocket and took out his wallet, grabbing a sort of wrapper from one of the inside pockets. He flipped it out, and flashed it to Makoto’s direction with a soft grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iiisss this what you’re talking about?” He asked amusingly, as with a sort of happy tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a moment to blink before proceeding to move up to him for a closer look. “I wouldn’t imagine you’d have one with you by any chance, but…” She made a closer inspection, basically took it out of his hands. Her eyebrows rose with curiosity. “Why do you, exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well….” His now empty hand rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed to answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knows he gotta spill it one way or another.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You see… Ren, uhm-” He trails back on that memory when it happened, continuing his story. “He kind of just gave it to me? Like, right after we left mementoes when he caught us… you know, makin’ out and shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right…” She responded, now getting the idea why he felt awkward saying so. “Now I’m curious why he obtained some of his own…” However, the time to investigate is for another day. She pushed him down gently at the other end of the bed, making herself on top. “Well, not like that’s important now. We have some of our own business to take care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji raised his eyebrows in curiosity as to what she meant, until she laid herself onto his lap and rolled her hips to his crotch. He inhaled a sharp breath, being taken by surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a tease,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. He’s already hard as is, but the new position does feel more pleasurable, at the very least. Seeing her breasts bounce like this got his mind whirling, her subtle sounds of pleasure got him more excited.  She took his lips with hers once more, taking any sort of sound he makes. He held back his grunts as he bucked his hips up, knowing this just won’t do anymore. His action has made her gasp and moan more, but she’s ready to pursue further, as her hands grabbed a hold of his belt and jerked it, pleading for his aid. Eager, he followed along. The brunette bit her bottom lip with anticipation, helping him unbuckle and unzipping his pants before pulling it down with his boxers all together. He gasped. She realized at that point, she would actually see an erection as such in person. She may have come across images online whether by accident or curiosity, but seeing one in front of her like this is a whole other experience. It was bigger than she’d imagined, leaning more on one side with some dark hair around it and a very noticeable vein just beneath the skin. Ryuji gulped, seeing her eyes fixed on his member like that feels as if she’d be silently judging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” He thought to ask, in case she wasn’t mentally prepared to observe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gulped, but shook her head. “No- yes, I’m fine. It’s just… bigger than I thought...” Her finger then rested on her lip as if thinking about it, but failing miserably to hide her blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Heh, thought I was just, uh, average…” He muttered at the end, thinking he’s just making this situation awkward. He wasn’t sure where to go from here, hoping she’d take the lead in this. Within a few moments she did, her head just moving down to his member as if inspecting. Noticing some pre cum at the very tip, she grabbed hold of his dick to wipe some of it off. He watched her carefully, his breathing became stiff to her sudden touch. No one has touched him there before. Other than himself, of course, but he never knew he’d had someone go this far with him. Heck, he would never have thought to get a girlfriend before graduating from high school. And yet here he is, with his miss president girlfriend, taking him under her grasp. She took a deep breath, holding it momentarily as she made some experimental strokes top to bottom, making eye contact with him for a reaction. His breathing became unstable, like how it usually does so when he’s working out, but this time in a less tired, lewd tone. She does it again, this time at a firm and faster pace. He tried holding his moan back, but this feeling is already overwhelming as is, letting his sounds slip here and there. “Oh… oh god…!” That already got her womanhood going, aching for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His half lidded expression says it all: He’s enjoying it. And secretly, she’s enjoying it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to try something,” She said ahead of time, making a weary contact of his throbbing member. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- o-ok!” He stumbled on answering, but laid where he is to see where she goes with this. She read about the idea online, so she thought to give him a blow job to see how he enjoys it. She takes it to her mouth, lips surrounding his member as she made sure to prevent any contact with her teeth. And within no time she started bobbing her head up and down, taking his cock to the back of her throat and back. It left him little time to react appropriately, taking this different sort of feeling in. “Ah- ffffuck!” He slipped, giving Makoto a fair enough reason to look at him amusingly. She swore she never heard him curse like that before, so she’s almost surprised to hear it from him. But it also means she’s doing something right, she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His unstable breathing became gasps, small curses slipped through in each passing moment when she used her tongue to play with his tip. She realized then that’s his most sensitive area, but he looks like he’ll break at any moment now. With his grunts and moans getting louder, he started bucking his hips upward, throwing Makoto off with her pacing. “Mak- koto- shit, stop stop stop stop-!” He pleaded, managing to have one eye open to make sure she does so. Her mouth made a ‘pop’ sound as she let go, a trail of saliva seeping from her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, did I…?” Before she managed to finish her question, he simply shook his head, trying to stabilize his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries, ‘s not you. It was…. a bit too much to handle.” He answered, his breaths breaking in between every other word. “I swear- just any longer and I think I was ‘bout to pop!” He then leaned back, letting his back rest on top of the mattress. His breathing slowly came back to normal, as he raised his head to see her. “And, to be honest? I don’t think you’d want that coming into your mouth like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a small giggle, finding his bluntness quite appealing. “And who said I wouldn’t?” She made a challenging smirk, having him question his assumption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean-!?” He blinked a couple times as she slowly pulled him up, meeting his eyes with her. He answered literally. “Me? I mean you do you, I’m not gonna say that you can’t. But I… dowanttosaveitforyouthough…” he words slurred towards the end, scratching his nose sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled again, with time pecking him on the cheeks. “I understand. Maybe I’ll do it another time.” She kissed him again, which only gave Ryuji a moment to process what she meant. He wouldn’t have thought they’d have another time, but who was he to complain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than the fact they’re not done with their session yet, he moves onward by pushing her down on the bed, bringing him on top once more. He kicked the remainder of his pants off so his legs would be free, his erection now subtly poking below her skirt. She can feel its presence near her, which gives her all kinds of shivers. Just the idea of him penetrating into her has her licking her lips, her pussy throbbing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He took her lips with his, his hands having a mind of its own as it snaked down underneath her skirt. He paused for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good so far?” He asked quietly, making sure she feels comfortable before proceeding any further. She nodded. “Cool. Cuz I really wanna make you feel good. You’ll see what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by his smile, she trusts him, letting him continue from there. From that point on it’s all knowledge from hentai and porn he watched to know what to do next, his thumb gliding and pressing onto </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> with mild force. Her breathing quickened, begging more of his touch with a sudden buck of her hips. His other hand then tugged gently on the hem of her skirt, waiting for prior permission before pulling it off. She obliged, raising her waist upward so he can pull it off easily. He also removed her leggings in the process, which only left her with the white shirt and panties on. He still has his yellow graphic t-shirt on, but he didn’t want to rush things just yet. His hand slid underneath her shirt to grab a hold of her breast. She groaned softly, her laced bra just now underneath his fingertips. With the idea he had in mind, he pulled her shirt up to reveal her bra, his hand then moved to her back to unclasp it. After a few awkward attempts, her breasts were finally free, giving him a view to look at as he then took one to his hand. Soft and smooth, just as he thought they would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made eye contact with her, wanting to make sure she feels comfortable about this. With a confirmed nod from his Queen, he took her into his mouth once more, his hand slowly massaging one breast with his middle finger pressing her nipple, as the other hand made circular motions right at her clit with his thumb. Her moans were muffled in the kiss, her body trembled all because of him! Noticing her struggle to breathe thoroughly, he moves his lips over to her cheek, then down to her neck. He wasn’t planning to stop there either, as he moved ever lower to her other breast, taking her nipple to his mouth. She made a soft screech, not knowing it’s possible to feel this much pleasure from multiple sources. Ryuji’s suckling mouth curled into a smirk, glad she’s enjoying being pleased by him. For his final act, his hand made its way under her panties as his fingers then started playing with her entrance. She screeched, this time louder. She found it odd to make these noises herself, especially when they’re not muffled under their kiss anymore. His index and middle finger slid right in, his thumb just pressing onto her clit as he made slow, deep pumps. She arched her back, her mouth panting open with nothing else but moans and praises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god- oh my god! Ryu- ahh, Ryuji…” She continued, her arms just laying above her head. He started to enjoy hearing her like this, like cheering for him to keep going. He couldn't wait to see how to really make her feel when going all the way with her, but for now he would rather focus to see her come undone under his handy work. He slowly inserts a third finger, getting it lubricated enough before stretching her out all the way and making continuous strokes. She tilted her head back, her legs trembling underneath his pumps as her vision grew hazy. She’s close, and he knows it. His tongue continued playing with her nipple as he made one to two more pumps before she came with a silent scream. It was like a wave of pleasure ceasing her mind in pure bliss. Her body felt numb, but her hips still rock under his fingers to drive out the orgasm. He let go of her breasts, slowing his pace until he pulled them out, earning a groan from Makoto. She looked satisfied, being pleased by her Chariot in ways she hasn’t experienced before, and he’s in love with it. He studied her face before taking the fingers into his mouth, wanting a taste of her. It was… bitter. But only barely, almost tasteless in fact. He thought it’d be sweet how the hentai he saw made it out to be. However, he can’t complain, as he smacks his lips with a mere indifferent expression. She finally opened her eyes to see him sitting there, as he then caught her gaze and let out a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you just got down from your high.” He said so pleasingly, moving right beside her to lay a kiss on her lips. She made a sigh, as to confirm his statement. They laid next to each for a little while before bringing up his amusing question, him taking her hand and kissing it. “So, did I do good, or… did I do good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cocked an eyebrow, a smile obviously visible. “Perhaps.” She slowly got up, taking his lips briefly before looking downward. “But it looks like your little friend is missing out on the fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who you callin’ little?” He teased back, taking her lips too. He won’t let his ego be taken down so easily. “I thought you said it was ‘bigger than you thought’”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” She said in agreement, inching closer to him. “But now…” She reached down to touch his erect member, which felt more limp than before. “It sure doesn’t look like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see ‘bout that?” He made a toothy grin, gently tackling her to the bed, earning a yelp and a giggle from the Priestess. He started with an open mouth kiss, leaving a taste of her in her mouth in exchange. She didn’t pay much mind to it, her hands were busy at work taking his shirt off. With the final article of clothing removed, she slowly rocked her hips, barely scraping by his now more hardened erection near her entrance. He winced with anticipation, hating but also admiring how she teases him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He moved away, looking around the covers for the condom that was misplaced somewhere. “Got it!” He cheered, finding it and ripping it open with his teeth. She paused, waiting for him to unwrap it and fold it onto his member before hesitating. “You sure you wanna do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure!” She said it sternly, but loosened her posture when he made his way over to her. “If I wasn’t, I probably wouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I… just makin’ sure.” He cleared his throat, wanting to take standards before going straight to it. “Just, let me know if you change your mind. K?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly nodded, as she positioned herself onto his lap, his wrapped member aching for her. He sat where he is, seeing her having her legs apart and guiding his member to her entrance. She knows that once they go all the way, there’s no turning back. He looked up and down at her, feeling a bit nervous himself. Having her take him above like that seemed like a more advanced take, but he didn’t protest if she already made up her mind. She inhaled a sharp breath, slowly laying herself onto him. She stopped midway, then slowly moved from there, taking him in inch by inch. His breathing quickened, trying to hold himself back until she’s fully comfortable. Without a second thought he cupped her face before giving her a kiss, hoping to help her relax. She moaned softly in his lips, her body slowly sinking down until his length was fully inside. Breaking the kiss, they both sighed, a new sort of sensation felt throughout their bodies. He looked into her eyes as she made some experimental rolls with her hips to adapt to his length’s size. He grunted, putting his hands on her waist to help her out with her movement. She felt a burning discomfort at first, but it wasn’t much of a bother to her. Slowly but surely, she managed and started moving up and down his cock. He moaned out, and she followed along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God you’re so tight…” Not that he’s complaining, of course. Her inner walls are squeezing his cock, moving in and out, being warm and moist made it oddly comforting. It makes the two want to take their time, holding each other in embrace and sink it all in. Their breaths became unsteady, his nose nuzzled against the crook of her neck as he rolled his hips in sync with hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you feel… so good…” She breathed out, having no shame in her words. Somehow it’s hitting that one spot that’s driving her wild, and she wants to savor it before going any faster. “Oh my god…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… shit you feel good too!” He made longer breaths as he caressed her hair, while the other hand stroked her lower back. Her scent is intoxicating. She started making more moans, feeling like his cock is making its way deeper with each bounce she makes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just from that moment on, the sense of being in each other’s arms feels like the cruel outside world is no longer a bother to them anymore. Not what happened before even mattered at this point. The darkness of the room, no lights, would have given them no reason to focus on anything else. Just the two of them, intertwined with one another. Him, and her. Their comfort for being together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her moans have slowly become dissatisfied groans, the craving for more of him has gotten stronger overtime. She looked down to him, cupping his cheek with one hand. “You can go faster now Ryuji…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded an ‘ok’, picking up the pace, little by little until he hears her blissful moans again. She grabbed hold of his hair with tension, but gently enough to not pull. Her whimpers show him the increasing appetite she so desperately craved. This pace just won’t do justice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh please harder! Make me scream your name out like you had me do before!!” She breathed out. Whether it’s more of a demand or not, Ryuji wasn’t going to make her ask twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, MA’AM!!” And just as she pleased, he bucked his hips harder and faster into her, making her scream in the room echoed by the slapping of their skin on skin contact. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, yes! Just like that Ryuji! Don’t stop!” She threw her head back, encouraging his thrusts to go harder than he could ever imagine, knowing the gravity in their favor. Her g-spot now getting its touch starved satisfaction, she couldn’t get enough of it. The mattress underneath squeaked more with the sudden change of pace, but they didn’t care, even if the neighbors could hear their euphoric cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he thought his athletic stamina would benefit from all this, he never knew having sex can drain him this much already. He grunted under his breath, wanting to give her everything he has. “Shit! ‘Koto, I’m gonna take over!” He said ahead of time, acknowledging her before changing positions on her. Just the way he said it would have made her wetter, if possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She panted in response. “Go for it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does so, placing her down on the bed and wasting no time to plow into her at an abrupt pace. She screamed in surprise, but the new position really hit a different good sort of spot for her, his cock driving up her clit at the right angle. His hips snapped against hers, the bed creaking even louder underneath of them. He gave up holding back his noises ever so gradually, giving Makoto something to listen to other than herself. She secretly enjoys it, glad to hear he’s feeling just as good. His curses slowly become music to her ears, as she joins him in their pleading cries. Her legs wrapped around his waist to feel all of him, having each other calling out their names till the very end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her opened mouth moans became a higher pitch, her inner walls squeezing his cock intensely, threatening to push him out. At that point he realized that she’s getting close to her climax. He started praising her under his breath as he grabbed a hold of her ass, pulling her closer to him when thrusting deep into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji! I’m getting close!” All the more reason to give Ryuji the boost he desperately needed to please his Queen, he continued faster and harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh shit I’m coming too! M-Makoto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gun it!!” She grunted out loud, his heavy thrusts bringing her over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if coincidentally on demand, he reached his orgasm and released himself with a wild grunt of pleasure, making a few quick thrusts out of reflex. She reached her second orgasm right after, making a satisfied wail as her body trembled once more. The rush of pleasure overcame the two, as he then rode out their satisfying orgasm at a slower, easy pace. Both of their bodies are shaking, but still steady enough to stay where they’re at. Just as they came from their blissful high, the two caught their breath, looking at each other in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Holy fuck…” He breathed out, coming to a full stop before falling on top of her, using her breasts as pillows. She didn’t pay any mind, as she began stroking his hair in delight before laying a kiss on his head. “That was great…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was… wonderful…” She said it with ease, pushing herself up slightly when taking a moment to find the right word to describe this night. “I’m glad to be able to do this with you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a tired chuckle, hearing her saying it more accurately than he could. He had his eyes closed, and sighed underneath her embrace. Everything at this moment felt right. “Yeah, me too…” He then got up momentarily to pull out, hearing that slick sound as she felt the sudden cold and emptiness. He was able to tie the condom and throw it in the trash before laying on top of her again. He made a sigh. “I love you… Makoto…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, continuing stroking his hair with the sudden tiredness. “I love you too, Ryuji.” She then rested her head against the bed frame, looking outward where she could barely see much past the window. The trains may have already stopped running around this time, given them no more of a reason to get going at the moment. She can feel his breathing being more stable, his weight feeling more at ease. In fact, more relaxed than she expected. “Ryuji?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only response she received was a soft snore, seeing he is already fast asleep. She couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle, trying not to make much noise or movement when witnessing his peaceful slumber. Having to see his afterglow like this made her smile softly, knowing for sure they had their most wonderful night together yet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>